Glory of Love
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [SONGFIC][YYxY] Yami and the rest of Yuugi's friends knows Anzu is no good, except Yuugi doesn't. Will he learn the hard way about Anzu's true nature? And who will rescue him?


(Hehe... Once again, another REPOST. I deleted whatever I had of the second part to this... sorry... it just sucked, so this is gonna be it for this fic.)  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO and I dun own the song. I do, however, own 3 Dark Magician cards ^_________^;;  
  
Y-n-Y: I'm totally obsessed with the song "The Glory Of Love" right now ^- ^;; So, I took a short break from writing "A Second Chance" to write this. This fic is (obviously) Y/YY and a lil' good old-fashioned Anzu-bashing ^___^V  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tonight it's very clear  
  
And we're both lying here  
  
There's so many things I want to say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Yami's POV::  
  
Sighing, I turned to look at my precious aibou. Various thoughts ran through my head at a blinding rate. How many times have a wanted to tell him my feelings? I've never been one to express myself and now, more than ever do I want to tell him... Then I heard a small whimper come from Yuugi's mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will always love you  
  
I will never leave you alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bad dream maybe? He seemed to have many of those lately. He would never tell me about any of them. And I love him enough not to push him into reliving whatever pain he feels in his dreams. "Yuugi?" I gently shake him to rouse him from his dream. "Come on, wake up." I heard Yuugi groan as he slowly reveal two violet eyes.  
  
"Y-Yami?" he asks. I nod. Then he surprises me by throwing his arms around me. "I was so scared! I thought you left me and-"  
  
"Shh, aibou, it was just a dream. I'll-" 'always love you' popped into my mind, but I settled with "never leave you alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes I just forget  
  
Say things I might regret  
  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone left me! They called me stupid and short. And Anzu... she hit me!" Yuugi buried his head in my chest. //Anzu... so Yuugi still has a crush on her. She's no good. All of Yuugi's friends seem to think like I do, but Yuugi still refuses to listen to us. She's warped him... my little light...//  
  
/Yami.../  
  
Yuugi had heard me. I wasn't careful enough to block that thought. I knew I hurt him. I felt it radiating of our link. I immediately regretted thinking that. Yuugi pulled away from me and ran out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't want to lose you  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Yuugi left' was the only thought bouncing in my mind. Why did I have to do a stupid thing like that? I knew how he felt. I know don't what would happen if I lost him for good. I'm his darkness. We can't live without each other. I brought my fist down on the soft mattress.  
  
Being alone, without him, didn't seem possible. I have said various things about Anzu in front of Yuugi, but this is the first time he pulled completely away...  
  
I couldn't even talk to him through our mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am a man who would fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You keep me standing tall  
  
You help me through it all  
  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Yuugi's POV::  
  
I woke up, stiff from sleeping on the couch and waking up on the floor. I didn't even wake up when I fell off the couch. Then I painfully remember why I'm not in my bed. Why can't he understand me? Anzu isn't a horrible person like they all think she is. Why am I the only one to see? But Yami's wrong about one thing, I don't have a crush on her. At one point in time I did, but that's old news. The truth is...  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
I turned and saw Yami hovering over my fallen form. "Um..."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Here let me help you up." He held out his hand.  
  
He helped me stand up and pulled me close into a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have always needed you  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aibou, I'm sorry about what-"  
  
I put a hand against his mouth. "Yami, it's okay. " I hugged him even tighter, loving being so close to him.  
  
"But I should have said such things. And I can't help but feel I'm getting in your way."  
  
"No, Yami! That's not true! I need you! We're part of each other. I can't do anything without you." Tears started rolling off my cheeks.  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cause I am a man who would fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~AT SCHOOL~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just like a knight in shining armor  
  
From a long time ago  
  
Just in time I'll save the day  
  
Take you to my castle far away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Yami's POV::  
  
I attended school with Yuugi and decided to do something to make it up to him. Maybe I could ask Anzu to go on a date with him, surely that would cheer him up.  
  
I went up to Anzu, despite my disliking of her, and asked her to go out with Yuugi. To my surprise, she accepted. I told her to meet with Yuugi after school and left.  
  
The day rolled by quickly. I told Yuugi there's a surprise waiting after school for him. He seemed cheered up by this.  
  
Finally, the last school bell rang and I saw Anzu meet up with Yuugi. My curiosity got the better of me as I followed them behind the school. There I watched as Yuugi and Anzu walked up to a group of students. A very bad feeling started at the pit of my stomach.  
  
I felt a wave of fear pass through Yuugi and I desperately wanted to know what they were saying. Then one of the people in the group punches Yuugi in his stomach. I leapt out of where I was hiding and ran to Yuugi's side. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground. "Yuugi?"  
  
"Yami...why..." then he closes his eyes as he lost consciousness. I look around at the group surrounding me and Yuugi. Anzu was smirking. I'd do anything to wipe that look off her face, but Yuugi first. I gotta get him home.  
  
If Anzu knew anything, she'd know not to start anything with me. She knows that within seconds I could have her soul ripped forever from her body. Which I will do anyways, whether she tries anything right now or not. I picked Yuugi up carefully and stood. I must have looked awfully mad if everyone at the same time backed away from me.  
  
I made my way to the game shop quickly. When I got there, I set Yuugi on his bed and let him sleep for a bit, hoping he would wake up soon. I turned on the radio to help pass time, but in the midst of my waiting I started to grow rather impatient. It wasn't that much of a blow, nothing that could knock Yuugi down for this long.  
  
I carefully lifted up his shirt to see if there was any unseen damage. I felt Yuugi's ribs to make sure nothing was broken, even though the punch had landed on Yuugi's stomach. I did see a red, dash-line where he took the blow. Brass knuckles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
  
We're gonna live forever knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi started to moan as he roused. Almost guiltily, I put his shirt down. "Yami... my stomach hurts..."  
  
I smile at him. "Yes, it would. That guy gave you a nice gut-punch with brass knuckles."  
  
"Thank you, Yami... for coming when you did..."  
  
"Shh, aibou. There's no need to thank me. You know I would never let anything bad happen to you." I sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Yami, can I tell you about the rest of my dream?"  
  
"There was more to it?" I asked.  
  
My light nodded and motioned for me to lie down next to him. I heard him take a deep breath. "After Anzu had hit me, you came back. I don't know where you had been and was so happy to see you. You protected me from her, just like you did today. You brought me back here and..."  
  
I looked at him expectantly. I could tell he was having problems knowing what to say. "It's okay, Yuugi, you don't have to tell me what happened," I told him.  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "Then you told me you loved me." He turned to face me. I saw tears begin to form in his eyes. "Yami...please...say something..."  
  
Tears started falling from his eyes. I put my hands out to cup his face. I leaned in closer, closing my eyes and began to lick his salty tears away. When I reopened my eyes, I saw his large violet ones. "Yuugi, I love you. I want to be with you forever."  
  
I thought I had said the wrong thing when I saw Yuugi's eyes again overflow with tears. But I was proven wrong when I felt his lips brush mine. He smiled at me. "I love you, too, Yami. Forever, no matter what."  
  
I pulled him closer to me and crushed our mouths together. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion. As I heard the last chorus of the song play, I sang softly with the singer:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I am a man who would fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
OWARI  
  
Y-n-Y: Yep... It's done... now time to get back to writing the next chappie for "A Second Chance." ^^;; Don't worry I'm almost done with the 3rd chappie, so it won't be long before I post it. Sometime on Sunday, I'm guessing. All well... I hoped you enjoyed this and please review? Pretty please? ^_^V 


End file.
